


•°Common Pretender°•

by xXAnnsweeXx



Series: Avenger blog [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Anger Management, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Feels, Chaos, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is a Gift, The Author Regrets Everything, Therapy, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnnsweeXx/pseuds/xXAnnsweeXx
Summary: Bruce Banner is deaf and trying to survive high school with his friend Natasha, but he meets someone new.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Avenger blog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174298
Kudos: 2





	•°Common Pretender°•

It was raining. Bruce was waiting for the bus he forgot his umbrella and he's cold. He was rushing he woke up late and didn't get a chance to eat breakfast at least he had Natasha that's really the only person he had besides his father,and he was a dick. Even though Bruce is deaf he can still hear the floor shake when even his dad yelled. Bruce missed the sound of the rain pouring it was somewhat relaxing he has come to a mind space where he tells himself life without sound is beautiful. He was taken out of thought when someone behind him tapped his shoulder. He jumped and then relaxed he was thinking he was probably in someone's way and panicked but it was just Natasha. Bruce didn't have his notebook out,the pages would get soaked by the rain and he was to tired to sign at the moment so he just smiled and waved. Natsha raised a brow to him she placed he umbrella between her arm and signed at Bruce. 'Here take my umbrella, I have another'. Bruce shook his head and watched the bus pull up in front of him he smiled at her seeing the door open and he eagerly leaped inside the bus relieved to be out of the rain he sighed quietly and laid his head on the window. Natasha sat next to him and closed her umbrella stuffing it in the Side of her bag. Bruce turned his head to the back of the bus to see who was there he was met by a paper ball, surprised he jumped back on instinct breathing heavily he should've just kept his eyes forward. Natasha turned around frowning ready to beat the shit out of whoever threw the paper at Bruce but before she could Bruce grabbed her arm and shook his head. 'Don't cause trouble.' He signed with a worried expression on his face. She huffed and nodded sitting back down.

_________________________________

They arrived at the school Natasha had geography first period while Bruce had chemistry first period. They both went their separate ways hugging eachother goodbye and Bruce went to class seeing his interpretor there before him,her name is Ms.Angel she's a very nice lady but she likes to flirt with principal fury it's weird. Bruce takes a seat in his chair and sighs he knows people talk about him,he can still read lips. His class mate Tony Stark walked into the classroom he was one of the rich kids Bruce only assumed he was as snobby as he looked. Stark took a seat behind him propping his feet up on the desk inches away from Bruce's head. Once the class settled the teacher began his lesson chemistry wasn't hard for him at all nothing was hard for him really,except for P.E it was terrible getting hit with dodge balls the coach sometimes let him sit out but he had to participate in some of the activities Otherwise he'd fail. By the end of first period it was onto advanced math. He got into the classroom he was surprised that jocks of all people were in advanced math but sure enough this school is full of surprises. There were only two jocks who were actually nice Thor Odionson on and Steve Rogers the others were kinda jerks not to him of course no one talk to him or if they did say something it was probably rude not like he could tell. Bruce decided it was time to make friends, in other words he had to make friends with the popular kids he refuses to spend high school as a nobody. He walked up to one of the mean jocks but everyone is good at heart,right?.. Bruce waved at him with a bright smile but felt a hard blow to his face and he let out a Frightened noise he wiped his nose realizing blood was gushing from his nose. Thor pushed his fellow football companion cursing him out and threw his arms up. Tears rushed down Bruce's face it's not like he wasn't use to hits with his father and all but it was all so sudden all he wanted to do was make friends. Thor reached his hand out to Bruce "ouch,That's gonna leave a mark." He said helping Bruce off the ground Bruce tapped his ear notifying Thor he was deaf. Thor formed his mouth into an 'oh' shape . Thor handed him a tissue and grabbed a piece of paper and began to write his name on the paper and asked Bruce if he'd like to join him for lunch as an apology for his teammate. Bruce agreed but he was a bit hesitant he didn't want to get hit again but he felt like he could trust Thor for some odd reason he gave off this kind aura and Bruce always went with his gut. Thor smiled and writing 'I'll see you later :)' Bruce acknowledged the smiley face and it made him giggle a bit. He nodded watching as Thor went to sit for class Bruce.should do the same as well he took a seat and waited for class to begin it wasn't like him but he began to go into a mull like state and wondered.of befriending a popular kid a good idea...it could lead to trouble.


End file.
